


The Arcana (Visual Novel) Imagines

by writer_in_progress_help



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I really love the arcana, I should be studying lmao, I'm gay for essentially every fucking character, Imagines, M/M, One Shot, Other, Smut, The Arcana (Visual Novel) Spoilers, except for lucio ew, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_in_progress_help/pseuds/writer_in_progress_help
Summary: After reading a lot of one-shots and imagines of this fandom, I've decided to make my own stories and post them here and on Wattpad!NOTE:ALL chapters will contain gender neutral reader!!READER's pronouns will not be specified!!ALL chapters will use SECOND PoV!!REQUESTS are OPEN but please have a plot in mind!!





	1. Daydreams [Julian .D / Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter will be a Julian/Reader with SPOILERS for the 21' st book!! Read at your own precaution :)

This was… nostalgic to say the least. 

Sitting on the beach, watching as colors danced in the skies, it almost made you jealous of how beautiful they looked. But, there was something they’d never have that you’re sure, would make them equally ‘almost jealous’ and that was Julian Devorak.

Your lover, best friend, your partner in crime, the haw to your yee.

He sat right next to you, arm stretched back to hold his weight as he took in the lukewarm rays of the sun. Neither of you spoke, you just sat there, bathed in- well, you know what. The spellbook in your lap was now closed and ready to be set off to the side. 

Asra had lent it to you before he moved to live with his parents at the palace, he said there are some interesting potions you could make if you tried enough- Mazelinka sure was interested in it so you decided to bring it along to study. Which leads you to Portia, she’s doing well, she’s able to boil waters of kettles with just her hands now and you couldn’t be more proud. It wouldn’t be long until she’ll ask you how to make fire, something you’d rather teach her later- much, much later.

You shiver at the memory of how you first tried to make fire with Asra, let’s just say you’re lucky he was a master in water type spells.

A chuckle. You turn to look at Julian, whom, in return is looking right at you with a soft smile. The colors of the sky danced on his skin and tangled itself through his hair, reflected on his eyes, you’re one lucky magician.

“Penny for your thoughts. love?”

A faint blush spread on his cheeks, you could barely see it but you knew he was blushing.

“Ah- I, erm, well…” it took him a few tries.

“You’re daydreaming again.”

You smile and brush your hand against his, “oh? You were… staring, weren’t you?”

He took a sharp inhale before sighing, “hardly my fault now is it? What, with someone as exquisite as you.”

He moved his hand to cup your cheek and brought your noses together, a bubbly laugh escape your chest. Your gaze met his and despite the silence, a secret conversation sparked, one that took months to form and perfect. This, these moments sometimes it feels surreal to you. You’d ponder in the nights, wondering what would happen had things not fallen the way they did. Would you get to have these conversations? Would you not be teaching Portia? Would she and Nadia not be (expected) dating?

“Love?” His voice drew you back to the real world.

The conversation- ah, you ruined it.

“Sorry, sorry I uh… dozed off again didn’t I?” You had to add a laugh to that, a nervous one so it may be. But, those daydreams are getting less and less vivid now, maybe one day you can control them.

“You’ll get there one day love… I’ll help- we all will just like how,” he kissed your temple, “just like how you all helped me.”

Of course, you were smiling before, but now a shy grin graced your features. It was reflected on his own but his was more… Julian.

“It’s getting dark, we should head back before dinner, else I’ll get an earful from Mazelinka.” You laugh at that.

Together you left the beach, hand-in-hand, a much more normal conversation took place and never once did you doze off into another daydream. No, this might not be day but this also is no dream. It’s real, he’s real, and everyone here is as well.

That’s something you will always cherish more than your daydreams.


	2. This Time, You Make The Tea [Asra .A / Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHHH I love Asra and Faust, but I don't really know how to add in/include Faust so apologies for her lack of appearance.  
> SPOILERS FOR BOOK XXI

In all honesty, you didn’t know what to think of the current situation. Part of you wanted to laugh, the other was more worried, but a secret and forbidden part of you wanted to tease him so bad.

See, remember when you, Asra and his parents talked about his very first attempt on making tea? It seems Asra had a little… how do you say this, well, he’s added his “precautions.”

It’s been half a year after all that Devil and Lucio business died down, Asra and you had been going strong in your relationship, never a dull day. There were some sad days but never once did an argument lasted days, everything is just as you dreamt. Everything you ever hoped for and more.

So when you had to assist Nadia in some decision planning and had to come home late, leaving Asra to run the shop by his lonesomeness (with Faust of course). You got home late in the night just as you heard the shattering of what -at first- sounded like glass, fearing the worst you rushed inside screaming his name and asking his whereabouts.

“Oh- ah, hey there…” upon calling your name and appearing from your humble living space you scanned his face, searching any signs of distress. 

“Asra I heard something shattering, what happened?” You locked the doors behind you and just then Asra jumped in front of you.

“I’m sorry,” wha-

 

…

 

……

 

…………

Oh, oh he’s precious.

So here you stand, in the small kitchen you’ve grown to adore, a broken teapot scattered in a million pieces on the floor with the remnants of its insides.

“I’m really sorry,” he sure sounded like it.

He was flushed, cheeks rosy and hand scratching the back of his neck. He was embarrassed, Asra Alnazar, the mysterious wandering magician is embarrassed. This was a repeat of that evening in the salon with his parents, the heist, the one you told them right after you got back from your little “vacation.”

“Asra,” his gaze snapped to yours and you smiled.

“You’re such a dork,” you pulled him in and pecked his lips. He relaxed, even if the guilt was still evident on his face.

“It’s just, you tried so hard to get that teapot from that merchant… and now it’s uh,” he gently kicked a large piece of the useless ceramic, “un-useable anymore.”

A laugh escaped your chest, he looked at you in shock before he too, laughed, along. It intertwined like a sweet melody, your laughs combined like that. 

Your chest- your heart, no, wait, that’s not right. Your hearts felt so light, happy, radiating and shining, it was times like this you’re happy. Happy with all the decisions you’ve made with him, getting him to open up to others, showing him worlds beyond the one you two know and share. 

Before that, you were scared, terrified, actually. With no memory before the 3 years after you woke up and first met Asra, you didn’t know how relationships worked, were you two even really together when you faced the Devil? Ah, what did it matter now? 

You’re here and so is he, so is everyone else (except Lucio of course) what more could you ask?

When your laughs died down, you whipped a tear that nearly dripped down your cheek, “come on, let’s get this cleaned up.”

With an ending chuckle, he answered, “yeah let-”

“Friend home!!”

You nearly jumped at the volume of her voice, but Faust poked her head from behind Asra, you must’ve been too distracted to notice her slither up your partner.

“Hi Faust,” you booped her nose with yours. “Boop for friend!”

“Aww, no boop for me?” Asra poted playfully, Faust turned her head to boop Asra. “Boop for Asra!”

With that, you began cleaning up the mess on the floor, chit-chatting with Asra about your day’s activities. How Nadia and Julian seemed to be more and more of a couple day by day, how Portia’s doing with her training, you even told him about your little gossip time with his father- which made him laugh and say something along the lines of that sounded like his dad.

When all was said and done, you pulled out a new teapot making Asra’s jaw drop.

“What, wait, where did you…?”

“After that story, the one you and your parents told me about the teapot incident? I decided to get a spare.” You winked at him before strolling off to get the water and tea.

“Okay…” it took a while for him to gain his bearings, but when he did, a teasing smile was shot your way,

“This time, you make the tea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've said this once and I will say it again. I will only accept requests with PLOT, I won't write a "Porn without plot" request!!


	3. Childish [Muriel / Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A REQUEST!! God, I love writing requests, they really do help me test me and I love hearing about other people's ideas! This one is by @GalacticToast

“Heyyy, Muriel? My love? My sleeping pillow?”

“...what?”

“D’you know what would be awesome?”

To be fairly honest, you didn’t know- or rather you don’t remember when you and Muriel started having morning tea like this. But if one thing is sure; you both enjoy it. It’s one of the only moments where you and Muriel could talk (if he was feeling up to it) and just be in company.

He hasn’t answered your question, though, you could see right through the way he’s trying to hide his face in his massive cloak.

“Treehouses,” you simply said.

“Wh-... what?” To be fairly honest, he didn’t know how he- a 6’10 grizzly looking man could ever get together with… you. Asra’s apprentice has always been an enigma to him, as far as he knew you were kind and considerate but alas, his paranoia was too strong. His will to not meet you even overpowered Asra’s in getting you two acquaintanced (well it sure did work like a charm), but he certainly doesn’t regret it.

“I’ve read stories about this tribe that lives in the treetops! Can you imagine that? How did they get the materials up there? Do they ever come down from up there? What’re the shapes of those houses and- cAN WE MAKE THEM??!!!”

He doesn’t regret it one bit.

Muriel called your name softly, this far into the relationship you’ve trained your ear for this, you heard and stopped your rambling.

“Yes, love?”

A blush appeared across his cheeks, bringing color to that face you oh so love. To this day he wasn’t quite used to the pet names, the one he did get used to was “my sleeping pillow.” Which is also your favorite due to the fact it was an inside joke that could be taken seriously or… well, you know.

“Maybe… maybe we can make one, it’s not that hard.” upon seeing that -dangerously- bright glow of your eyes, he retracted. “Right?”

You took a deep breath, Muriel gulped, you put your hands together in a praying like stature before looking at Muriel directly in the eyes.

“I love you.”

“Wh-what?”

You scooted closer to your lover and began planning, should you invite Asra over- no, no this has to be purely the two of you.

“I was thinking we could use that dead willow tree near the place you usually do the runes? So you won’t have to walk that far away anymore and it’s farther in the woods so the city’s noise won’t reach us- even when it’s the masquerade!”

His gaze was now diverted towards the direction of said tree, that would be nice, the quietness would ease sleep. Though perhaps he should’ve paid more attention? It was too late when he realized you were ranting about the impossible structures and objects you could install to the tree house, but he did hear something about a slide and it was at that he had to stop you.

Well, at least he tried.


	4. [Nadia .S / Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF PROMPT #1 :  
> “It’s nice that your voice is the first thing I hear this morning.”

●●●

It wasn’t as if you didn’t hear her sweet and calming voice every morning, it’s just that… those were rare. With the aqueduct project in full swing and many other problems to be solved in the city, both you and Countess Nadia Satrinava were very busy.

Of course, that didn’t mean you were so busy you’d NOT sleep in the same bed together- well, there were nights where you had to stay up late, coaxing Nadia to bed and getting up in the middle of the night to finish some calculations before ultimately failing to get back to bed and in result is a very displeased lover.

***  
“Nadia… please get some rest, sweetheart━”

“I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself,” the way she sneered your name diminished the flame of care you held close, “of course you are…”

It was a mere mumble, but the Countess’ ears were sharp and toned, she heard you loud and clear. And yet, “what did you just say?”

The icy tone in her voice as her gaze turned to meet yours nearly sent chills down your spine had you not remember that this woman was your wife, she would never truly hate you so… right? It was just a restless night, a night she needed and you wanted her to sleep.

You approached her from the door of your tower, taking in the sight of your love, sitting on her knees with papers scattered to and fro, your worry had only become firewood to the flame.

“You’ve been restless, working day and night, please…. you deserve some re━”

“As I stated before, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.” That was the end of that. “Now be off love, you also have some work to do, no?”

That hurt.

***  
A soft call to your name snapped you out of limbo, two sets of eyes showered you with worry.

“Are you okay? You have bags under your eyes…,” your previous master━ Asra, your friend, a fellow magician said. 

“You need sleep…,” oh how lovely. Even Muriel quipped in, your heart swells with joy when you heard their concerns. But, the more work you do, the less Nadia has to. For her, you were willing. 

“I’m fine, thank you for your concern but I’ll be fine.” 

Your words never convinced them, they never have.

A sharp call for your name was heard, you turn your head to the entrance of the saloon and there stood Portia. Her hair was a wild mess, face covered in dust from the secret passageways and so did her pristine white chamberlain uniform. She looks completely and utterly exhausted, so do you, and Julian, and Selasi, and… oh Nadia, when will you stop running so fast?

***

But not this week. No. Julian, Asra, Portia, Selasi the Baker, and Asra’s parents were persistent. They knew and felt the tension between you two, with the ever rare nights and private times stolen by work, you and Nadia hadn’t been the usual power couple of Vesuvia, in fact, you two were growing distant. It was when you had let everything out to Faust, who told Asra, that these people hatched a plan to get you two back in shape.

It really did make your heart swell, they, themselves were also tired from their own jobs no doubt━ but, they insisted? Had you been so good the universe blessed you with these people? What on earth did you do to deserve them? With no room for backtalk, you went along with their scheme.

And so, here you are, in her arms, on her bed, at the palace. Her nose nuzzled to your chest, yours in return to her hair, you could still smell the sandalwood from last night’s...bathing.

You examined her face, the curve of her cheeks, the vibrant glow of her skin, how every bit of her screamed authority even in sleep. You then started to remember how you met each other, that fateful night in the shop, the first dinner you had together, the first horseback riding when you both made Lucio kneel-

“Good morning, my love.” Oh, that voice.

You took a sharp inhale, eyes moving down to her ruby eyes, how they are brighter and much- much more beautiful than those of her ex-husband’s goat eyes. You caressed her cheek ever so softly, a smile danced your lips as you let out an airy chuckle.

“Whatever is the matter?” When you didn’t answer straight away, she called your name, again and again, until you gave in.

“It’s just… so nice to hear your voice first thing in the morning.”

Nadia rarely ever blushes, but you now know well enough when it’s easiest to make her, a few minutes after she woke up is only one of the examples.

“Oh, you jest…” that brilliant smile graced her features, you’re almost drawn in by it. “But, I have all the right to say the same.”

You blinked, brows furrowing, lips turning into a scowl. She blinked as well, a confused look replaced the smile, she called your name and this time you answered straight away.

“No, you don’t!”

“What… what do you mean?”

“You heard your voice first, then you heard mine-”

A pillow was stuffed to your face, followed by laughter and you could just see her cheeks turn more red as ever glowing grin made an appearance. Oh, you were a married couple alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that besides requests I will also do prompts!!  
> If you want to submit a prompt request just comment down below or DM me in Instagram @roland.rene.m


	5. Hair [Asra .A / Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically two prompts for Asra's magnificently floofy hair that we're all jealous of.

”Shush, stop moving I’m braiding your hair.”

***

How could you ever resist such temptation? The answer is; you couldn’t.

You both had decided to stay in Nopal for a bit, his parents came along but they haven’t returned from the bazaar, worry washed over him and so he fell asleep outside. his shoulder leaned up against a tree as his shirt hung loosely on those tanned shoulders you love to kiss. 

You would have woken him up if not for the fact that you noticed something absolutely horrific. His hair. His cloud-soft, irresistible hair. Had now reached way below his ears. It had almost lost its usual curls and you shall not stand for such a vision━ you would have told him to cut it but he did like the way it kept his neck warm━ so you quietly and slowly braided his hair.

Despite the few grunts and slight movements he made due to your efforts, he remained fast asleep. Faust, curled around his neck like a scarf, stayed loyal to you and didn’t wake him up. You took this time to enjoy the silence the night bugs brought, how the ever soft moonlight illuminated his hair and face━ no, his whole being glowed. Then again that’s nothing new.

You were on your way to the 4’th braid when he finally stirred, eyes lazily opening and your heart melts when you heard him call your name with that wake-up voice of his.

“What’re you doing?” He yawned, arms slowly moving up so he could stretch. 

”Shush, stop moving I’m braiding your hair.”

“What?”

He moved more rapidly now, shock and worry clear on his face. You’d have scolded him but you opted to just finish up the last braid and placed your hands to your side. You watch in amusement as his hands went up to his hair and felt his braids. His lips crept into a smile.

“I wanna see.”

”Your hair is really soft after you wash it.”

***

Laughter.

Jests.

And cheering could be heard from one of the palace fountains. There, people of mischief and friendship celebrated a certain countess’ birthday. You and Asra sat on the edge of the fountain as Nadia, Julian, Portia, and Nazali were having a water war of siblings. 

As Asra cheered for Nadia, you did for the Devoraks. Unfortunately, Asra’s parents had other businesses to attend to, Selasi was visiting a sick cousin, and now all of you were in bathing outfits. 

“Dunk ‘em Nadi!”

“Go the Devoraks!!”

“Is that all you can d━ oof!”

“Ilya! Throw me!”

“NO━”

“Absolutely not Portia, I forbid it!!”

“DIA THROW ME━”

“Nazali, for the last time nO.”

Needless to say, Nadia was NOT going to forget this birthday. Everyone had taken their baths, changed clothes and ate dinner. It was when you and Asra retreated to your shared bedroom did you finally tangle your fingers in his hair. Noticing the fluff the first second it was dry. It was very fluffy. Like, very.

Yes, you may have only known Asra for about… oh, four years? Not including the time before your revival of course. But that hair, what was the shampoo Nadia suggested you again? It was ━very━ fluffy.

“Your hair…”

Asra’s eyes widen as he turns around from your spooning position, you could just catch a glance from those lavender eyes. “What?”

In the mere milliseconds after those words escaped his lips, you dug your fingers into the white plush, a startled yelp. Did he call your name in protest? Surprise? 

“I love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know what the chapter was about then I suggest you look up Maladaptive Daydream, I know some people don't believe in it but I can assure you it is a pain in the ass to have. By writing and drawing, I get to express my daydreams freely and it also helps my writing skills.


End file.
